kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Goddess Mix (Chapter)
is the 158 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Diana has appeared before Keima, interrupting his "recharge-by-games". She reasons that she has a premonition that danger is coming closer and closer, therefore she asks of Keima's progress. He replies that he has found two more goddesses and that he has found out that Vintage may be within the Runaway Spirit Squad. Diana then asks to hear Apollo's oracle. Keima asks what this oracle is, and she replies that the goddesses at the moment do not know what to do. Because of this, Diana feels that Apollo may be able to give good advice. She wants to use the current goddesses to lift Apollo from her hydration spell, but Keima retorts that the goddess hostesses are right now asleep. Diana says it is better if they are asleep. Tsukiyo, Shiori and Yui has been brought to Keima's room successfully with the assistance of Elsie, who is complaining that she has to wake early for a drama shoot. Diana wishes to keep this a secret to all the hosts, which is why she wants them asleep. Elsie continues to complain about this task, saying it is boring. Diana then starts to chant in the goddess language, to which when she finishes, the goddesses arise. The goddesses recognize each other and starts to celebrate this meeting. Keima interrupts the moment, asking Diana to explain the situation, as he wants this to end. Suddenly, Mars asks if Keima was the weird man from before who is to be Yui's "husband". She talks about how she did not like him before, but now she supports Yui's love as it is so earnest. Minerva interrupts, saying that Keima belongs to Shiori. Vulcan, using Luna, points a pair of scissor to Keima's eyes, saying that she knew Keima was a tempter of women. The three goddesses continues to argue about who Keima belongs to, creating an ominous battlefield. As Keima calmly asks for this fight to end, Diana asks the goddesses to cooperate as there is something more important to address to. But the quarrel does not end, as both Vulcan and Mars argues with each other. Vulcan starts to throw random items of the room towards Mars, while hitting Keima, as Mars blocks them all. Minerva abruptly intervenes, casting a barrier around Keima. He asks once again for Diana to do something about this, but all she does is state that Keima is Tenri's, making the situation no better. Diana complains that the others have wings, while she lacks it, and she mumbles about other things. Keima personally asks the goddesses to come upstairs. All the goddesses stands around Apollo. Mars sees that it is the hydration spell, while Minerva states it's a tricky spell to remove. Minerva explains that if the removing of the spell fails, Apollo herself will become water, which seems to be her do-or-die plan to prevent the enemy from taking information from her. Keima asks what they will do then, to which Vulcan answers that they will call to Apollo to have her herself remove the spell. All the goddesses holds hands and starts to call out to Apollo spiritually. After some moments, some abnormalities in Apollo's hydrated state occurs. References Category:Summary